


Valentine's Day

by Kiray



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Surprise Dates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, reverse cowboy, sexuality struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiray/pseuds/Kiray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is basically your one and only chance to ever be a fly on the wall for a bunch of very fluffy, partly-smutty moments in the lives of some of the cutest NFL couples we could think of. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Blue Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everybody! 
> 
> This is a Valentine's Day collaboration SubwayWolf & Me did to entertain ourselves but mostly entertain anyone who would be up to read it. All of these one-shots cover _this year's_ Valentine's day for our pretty boys, even though we do take a bit of artistic freedom here and there ;) I really hope everyone will be having fun with this, I love the idea, I love all the small one shots, it was a great idea by SubwayWolf and I'm more than happy to be a part of it.
> 
> The chapters are alternating between my work and his, we are posting two now but there is a few more to come. I think it should add up to 9 or 10 in the end. Each chapter should be around 1k, but sometimes we get excited and spill over. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is written by me, it's Tom/Jules because I picked them first (because I can't live without them) and I hope everyone is gonna be happy with it. All Pats for the first one :) ♥

The second Julian stepped back into his hotel room in London he realized something was not quite right. He had definitely turned off the lights before he left this morning but he saw warm light coming from behind the corner where his bed was supposed to be. Since he was travelling alone and had wanted to get away from his usual habits he had chosen not to go with the biggest suite there was. He didn't need that much space or luxury for himself and first and foremost his goal had been to go outside, experience the city and get a chance to wrap his head around anything else, ignoring the fact that he was in England on his own while he really had wanted to spend Valentine's Day somewhere else.

The feeling Jules had carried around all day was weird to explain. He was happy with himself and his spot in life at the given moment. He couldn't be more proud about his career or the friendships he'd built over the years. He certainly feared to lose some of those friends to other teams over the course of the off-season, but he also understood how they might want to leave to search for a better position, a better contract, or, like Danny, maybe some personal distance from the things that happened in Foxborough.

But most importantly, today he'd been missing someone. Someone who was incredibly special to his heart and had somehow always been since they first met. Jules knew his place in this weird love triangle which Gisele, Tom and himself had going on. He was fully aware of how Gisele's generosity and love for him were the only reasons Tom would allow them to go on spending time together. At the same time, he knew once Gisele would snap her fingers she could take Tom away from him without a doubt. The quarterback would never give up his family and Julian understood.

He knew he couldn't expect to be held by Tom on Valentine's Day. He knew there was no reason to dream about waking up to loving lips and perfect heat around his dick or luring Tom back into bed with him after a night out at a fancy restaurant. It was the media that kept them from doing these things and it was the respect and love Tom felt for Gisele. And Julian was fine, he really was, except for the few moments he actually had time to take a deep breath and realize that he would've liked to not spend this holiday on his own for a change. Sadly, there was no cheap way to get out of this by searching for somebody else. There had never been even a slight challenge for his feelings since Tom had stepped into his life. There was no comparing to Tom Brady.

That was why he had decided to go and explore Europe during the off-season. He had wanted to see London and a bunch of other cities anyway and the fact that it kept him distracted was just an added bonus. Now it was five minutes past 11pm, Valentine's Day was almost over, and there was this weird light in his room.

With an annoyed sigh, Jules settled on the conclusion that maybe one of the lights was just broken and decided to call the front desk as soon as he was done undressing. Things changed though once he moved around the corner.

It wasn't the light on the nightstand that gave off a soft shimmer, it was candles on a small table in the middle of the room. There were two glasses of red wine next to it and a bottle carefully placed to make it look good. In fact, everything looked perfectly placed. More importantly, though, he wasn't alone.

Tom was standing by the window, overlooking the city outside, wearing a dark blue suit and a white dress shirt, looking nothing less than stunning while he caught Julian's gaze. For a second there, Jules wasn't sure if he consumed drugs without even realizing it. But he wasn't dreaming. Tom was right there. “What... are you doing here?” Jules had planned on sounding surprised, maybe mildly confused, now all his voice was giving him was a thin, soft, helpless sound.

Tom smiled, walked over, and leaned in to press a slow, lingering kiss to Julian's forehead. “Gotta see my guy.”

* * *

It took Jules almost fifteen minutes to understand how Gisele had sent Tom off in the morning so he could reach London in time, and for Jules to send her a text with nothing more than “I love you too.”

Another fifteen minutes and their glasses were empty. Jules was finally on his knees, swallowing down Tom's length to the point where his throat closed up and his eyes started to water. But it was a good excuse for crying when really all he had been doing during the day was holding it back. His fingertips clenched into the strong thighs next to his head and his eyes stayed focused on the gorgeous face of the greek god towering over him.

Ten more minutes and Jules was up against the wall, legs closed around Tom's hips, hungry, longing, heated kisses shared in passion, their tongues not capable of leaving each other or at least _skin_ while Tom fucked perfectly shaped long fingers into his lover to open him up.

Whichever of Julian's moans they couldn't cover up echoed through the room as he helplessly brushed his hands through Tom's hair and over his shoulders. He hated being patient but he knew there was no discussing with Tom.

Jules could see the clock was showing 2 minutes before midnight when Tom finally thrusted up into him and forced him to close his eyes. “AH FUCK,” he groaned as his head fell back against the wall and Tom just chuckled against his neck. “Why are you so massive every fucking time...,” Jules whined and dug his nails into soft skin beneath his fingers. 

“Happy Valentine's Day to you too, babe.” Tom smirked against the heat of Jules’ neck before moving his head so he could kiss him properly again. This certainly wasn’t the most usual present one could get, but Julian would prefer it over anything else every day.


	2. Pink Balloons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is what Danny & Gronk have been doing for Valentine's Day this year ;)
> 
> Have fun everybody,   
> \- Kiray

The easiest way to put it was that Danny had been through better Valentine's Days in his life. He had always known that he was unusually emotional in comparison to most guys, but he mostly managed to keep all his feelings close to himself, especially if they were fuelled by negativity. While he loved to spread joy and laughter, Danny locked up sadness in a place where nobody else would be able to see it. It was much easier to go about your daily life being a ray of sunshine than on the verge of tears. Only on very rare occasions would his closest friends would get a glimpse of his innermost thoughts and Julian and Rob were by far the best ones at reading him by now.

They were also the only two people on the team who knew about his break up. The last few weeks had been ugly, off-season actually coming at a good point for him, so his private life wouldn't get him distracted from his work. On the other hand, though, it was harsh coming home to an empty house and it got worse once he realized he might be up to contract negotiations with the Patriots organisation again. He was fully aware of his value, but he also understood their reasons. He had taken cuts before so he could stay with the franchise he loved, but he didn't know if this time a cut would be the right choice. Maybe distance could actually be a good thing.

Still, Valentine's Day had usually been a joyful occasion for him during the last few years. He'd spend it home or in nice restaurants, he'd even been to a wellness holiday with her one time, which had been nice.

This year, things were different. He hadn't gone home yet because of his parents being on holidays themselves and he had decided with them that he'd come and visit home once they were back. He didn't have a girlfriend to cherish and love anymore and Julian had decided to spend his holidays completely away from everything else, exploring Europe, apparently. Some part of Danny had wanted to join in, but when Jules had asked him about it, he had denied the request anyway. Somehow he had felt like his mood would've rather pushed Julian down and he hadn't wanted to ruin his friend's experience.

Which was why, right now, Danny was at the grocery store picking out food and drinks for himself that would make sure he was gonna experience a good dinner and fall asleep before he could actually do anything stupid. Like huge, heart-shaped steaks, for example. On his way to the checkout a text message made his phone vibrate and Danny stopped for a second.

_(+508) Gronk: Hey wanna come over? My date totally stood me up so you gotta cheer me up!_

It was obvious when Rob was lying, actually painfully obvious, but Danny appreciated his effort. Danny quickly answered before he went to finish off his shopping.

_Didn't your mummy tell you that you are not supposed to lie to anyone, especially your friends? No date would ever choose to not go out with you, Rob._

Later, on his way back to his car, his phone barely stopped vibrating and he found himself smiling even though he wanted to roll his eyes in annoyance.

_(+508) Gronk: If I had known it was so hard to get you to come over I would've showed off my body in front of you a lot more_

_(+508) Gronk: you have seen the snow day commercial right?_

_(+508) Gronk: I'm sexy and you know it_

_(+508) Gronk: come on dude I'm the prettiest date you're gonna get tonight and I don't wanna be alone_

Danny laughed softly. He knew the accurate message would be 'and I don't want you to be alone' just because Rob was such a great friend and probably worrying about Danny, but he really didn't want to keep that living ball of energy and party enthusiasm from a chance to find himself a nice hook-up.

_Rob I'm not gonna fuck up your plans of going out and having fun. I'm not in the mood for a party really. I appreciate you and your concerns but I can't push myself on anyone right now._

With a sigh Danny started to put the groceries into his car, wheezing when his phone acted up again.

_(+508) Gronk: you come over or I do to your window what I did to the one in my commercial just that with yours I'll climb through it after I broke it_

Concerned, Danny furrowed his brow and looked at his phone for a long moment. The dangerous thing was: challenging Rob would mean he would definitely do whatever he wanted to. And Danny could not risk him going through an actual window with his head instead of one made out of sugar.

_Fine. I'm coming over. But you better have space in your fridge I have a whole bag of chocolate, steak and other food. And you are lucky I got enough to probably feed both of us. Otherwise I would've made you watch me eat._

_(+508)Gronk: Food kink, eh? ;)_

Danny chose not to answer the last one. He still took the road over to Rob's place instead of his own and once he arrived, he got out of the car to knock on the door. 

It was only a second before the door opened and Danny was looking up at his friend who had the biggest smile on his face. “Glad you decided to come over. Come inside.” Rob grinned before closing the door behind Danny and taking the groceries from him to get them to the kitchen. “You go ahead into the living room, we can cook later,” Gronk's voice called from the other room and Danny nodded before he followed the instruction.

He stopped in his tracks once he got to the doorframe of the living room. The whole room was filled with red and pink heart balloons, there was glitter and heart shaped confetti all over the floor and the table and Danny could at least spot 10 different kinds of heart shaped pillows. 

With a dead serious voice Danny called out for Rob, who was easily able to hear him since his kitchen and living room were only separated by a counter that they occasionally used as an obstacle once they were drunk enough. “Rob, be honest with me: did you blow up a cupid in here?”

“No, I didn't.” Gronk chuckled a bit once he was back from the kitchen and moved to stand almost a hint too close behind his friend who felt the soft hair in his neck raise up and goosebumbs jumping over his skin. “I just thought somebody could use a proper Valentine's Day, so I got those for you.” Rob easily reached for one of the balloons dangling at the ceiling and offered Danny the string it was attached to.

Danny was speechless. What could he ever answer to something like that. Even with all the Valentine's Days Danny had spent and loved, so far not one of them had included somebody doing something that precious solely for him. Carefully he tugged at the balloon before blinking at the way it bounced softly.

“Also, I made sure my TV properly works and I’ve got Netflix and other stuff, so I guess we can watch any movie you want, except for stuff without a happy ending because I'm really not up for it. What about Dirty Danci-” Rob's words were muffled by lips pressing against his almost feverishly. It took him a second to realize that Danny had turned around and decided to interrupt him.

Danny sighed deeply into the kiss, curling both of his arms around Rob's neck to pull him down just so he wouldn't have to stay up on the highest point of his tiptoes the whole time. He didn't know nor did he care why he was kissing his friend. All he cared for was the fact that Rob's arms closed around his much smaller body, pulled him close and lifted him up gently, while Rob still kept on kissing him effortlessly.

Before he knew it Danny was sitting on the counter towards the kitchen, one leg shyly hooked behind Rob's thigh and their lips still busy sealing each other's mouth. Danny's left hand was in Rob's hair, while the right gingerly explored the broad and absolutely ripped body in front of him. He felt the strong hands of his friend on both of his sides, keeping him stable and he felt grateful, cared for, adored, and slightly turned on.

It was perfect and he'd been wrong. This Valentine's Day would be better than any before.


	3. White Towel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is kind of a crack!ship thing but I wanted to do it anyway and I found a good solution... somehow, I think, and I hope everybody has fun with this because I had my fair share of fun. What's not to love about strong, tall, big tight ends? ;)
> 
> \- Kiray

As Tyler opened the door of his apartment for his visitor, his heart beat hard enough for him to feel it in his throat. There was no need for nervousness, but he couldn't help it. It was Valentine's Day and his family and friends were all convinced Tyler would spend it with Rachael. But he didn't. She had asked him for a break about a month ago. Even with her sweet smile and doe eyes she hadn't been able to properly cover the underlying tone of her plea for a 'bit of time'. Tyler wasn't stupid and he knew the chances of her actually coming back to him were low.

Usually he liked sharing his emotions with family and friends but he hadn't had the strength in him to tell anyone – except for one person – about it yet. Especially since he knew that even though there was no need for him to hurry (he was 25, for god's sake) his mum had been all over him getting married and fathering a whole bunch of grandchildren since he had hit his 18th birthday. He still hadn't told her that there was a chance of him never getting married, or at least not to a woman. He preferred to keep his bisexuality to himself, mostly because he didn't want to end up being hated on by fans or teammates that weren't as open-minded as he might wish them to be.

The person standing in his doorframe right now though was one of the very few that knew. Tyler had met Greg Olsen years ago when he had been about to graduate and arrived for a meeting at the Panthers' facility prior to the draft. While he hadn't really met a lot of players on any of those business trips he had stumbled over, or more or less into, Greg Olsen had been nothing but nice and supportive but mostly amused by the younger one's nervous fidgeting. Greg's first words had been somewhere along the lines of: “For a guy your size you need to calm down, kiddo, or you're gonna break through a wall by accident,” and Tyler could still vividly remember how they had both laughed at the image of it and how playful banter had started. They had exchanged numbers and kept each other in the loop ever since.

The friendship with Greg had always been special. They couldn't see each other in person often but they had shared some of their deepest secrets during late nights alone in hotel rooms at the opposite ends of the country, and once Greg had sent Tyler a picture of himself in the bathroom of his hotel, wearing nothing but a white towel, because he wanted to show off a bruise that had fanned out over the whole span of the right side of his body, including his ribs and part of his abs, part of Tyler's mind had been gone. He had had no chance to get that picture out of his head that night, jerking off helplessly to what it could or would feel like to be closer to a man like Greg and had guiltily confessed his sexuality and how he was attracted to Greg the next day.

Despite expecting rejection and disgust, those reactions never came. Greg had actually sounded flattered and a hint amused again. Since then, Greg had never quite stopped teasing the younger one, occasionally sending him playful pictures of his abs after practise, or a flexed biceps, always accompanied by a chaffing comment. And Tyler couldn't put into words how appreciative he was of his friend.

Today, though, Greg smiled only weakly, because not spending this day with his wife was probably as unfamiliar to him as it felt to Tyler to be without his girlfriend. But by coincidence Kara had taken the kids a few days ago and driven to the home of her parents because she had felt like she needed distance from Greg, who, in her words, was still not properly back from his Super Bowl experience and apparently not even capable of taking care of himself. Which meant that he was certainly not capable of taking care of his family.

Tyler had hurt once he admitted that he would spent Valentine's alone this year and learned that Greg had the same kind of fate ahead of him. He had offered the older one to join him playing video games and gotten anxious while it took Greg almost an hour to answer. But Greg had agreed at some point and now that's where they were at.

Once Greg had stepped inside, Tyler showed him around the flat quickly before leaving him to himself in the guestroom. He didn't want to be obtrusive, it was probably weird enough for Greg to spend his time here. Still, while he sat on the couch and switched channels constantly in annoyance about Valentine's program everywhere, his body seemed perfectly aware of the older one being around despite him not being close.

It was fifteen minutes later when Greg stepped into the living room, having changed into comfortable dark grey sweatpants and a blue shirt that hugged his chest in a way that made Tyler stare before he got a chuckle out of his friend who shook his head. Blushing, Tyler turned his gaze away, wordlessly holding up a playstation controller into Greg's general direction. “I thought Burnout would be the better choice for each of our mindsets right now,” Tyler mumbled before switching to the console's input and Greg agreed.

They spent hours with no end playing video games after that, ordering pizza in between, sharing playful comments and getting more and more handsy by the hour, slapping each other occasionally if they thought a game wasn't fair. Once they both started drinking alongside playing, things just got even closer, ending in Tyler's legs lying across Greg's lap while they went against each other on Madden, controlling each other's team.

“Look at that catch I just made you get!” Tyler grinned broadly before reaching for his drink again. “Man, imagine if you were actually that good.” He laughed and Greg shook his head before slapping Tyler’s thigh a bit more violently than usual. 

“You shut up and wait until I'm offense again, and then I'm gonna bench your ass.” Greg's voice was a bit heavy from the alcohol but also filled with humour.

“Sorry, I didn't hear ya, you want to do what to my ass?” Tyler grinned again, shamelessly moving his leg – the one that was closer to Greg's crotch – up to teasingly nudge the inside of Greg's thighs. 

“Bench it...” Greg chuckled before looking over at Tyler with one eyebrow propped up.

“Bend it?” Tyler smirked and sat up, moving his feet down to the floor so he could challenge his friend into a staring contest a lot easier.

“I thought things were not about bending the ass, but about bending over the guy.” Greg's voice was dead serious and suddenly Tyler was extremely aware of how close they actually were. His heart rate picked up, his cheeks probably showed some colour and his eyes alternated between gazing at Greg's lips and his eyes.

“Let me suck you off,” Tyler mumbled as he suddenly leaned in to catch Greg's cheek with his teeth, closing his eyes to enjoy the scratching of the beard against his skin. “Please.” His voice was a breathless whine already, a combination of longing and panic fuelling the adrenalin rushing through his body. “I'll be good, I promise. You've teased me for years with all those pictures of you. You know how attracted I am to you. Just please.” Tyler kept on before Greg turned his head to catch Tyler's lips to shut him up.

“Fine,” Greg answered once their lips parted and they were just leaning against each other, breathing each other's air.

In one smooth motion Tyler was on his knees between Greg's legs, licking his lips before looking up at the other one. “Thank you,” he mumbled, reaching for the waistband of both pants and underwear pulling them down so he could finally lean in and get his lips on soft skin.

Tyler made it an art, moving kisses and soft kitten licks along the flesh, coaxing Greg to hardness while the older one was torn between pleasure, excitement, and surprise. It was the musky scent filling Tyler's head, mixing with the alcohol in his body that absolutely made him both helpless and shameless. One of his hands kept playing with Greg's balls while his eyes fell close in joy once he actually started to suck in the massive form that was Greg's cock. It was better than what Tyler had imagined often enough.

It was a mess, trying to fit as much of Greg into his mouth as he could while listening to the older one's breath getting wrecked and low moans escaping his throat. Once a large hand found it's way into Tyler's hair he moaned helplessly around the thickness in his mouth, groaning when Greg slowly but surely pushed him down, forcing him to take more. Both of his hands came up to dig into the firm flesh of Greg's thigh while he took it, breathing heavily through his nose trying to keep on using his tongue even though it was all limited space.

Once he finally felt come flooding his mouth, and heavy moans invaded his ears, it took Tyler only the brush of one of his hands to make a mess out of his own pants, whimpering helplessly. He started to feel like this Valentine's Day might not be that harsh on both of them after all.


	4. Rosy Football

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is cute okay... and by cute I mean this is just one big big BIG ball of domestic fluff, probably like one huge ball of cotton candy, seriously... but I really enjoyed writing it! ♥
> 
> Have fun reading everybody!  
> \- Kiray

With careful fingers Ryan balanced the small presents he had brought towards the door. He knew nobody was expecting him to bring presents, but he liked giving away gifts, he adored making other people smile, and since it was Valentine's Day and every shop on the way had looked extremely alluring with sweet gift ideas, he had given in at some point and stopped. 

There was a bouquet of flowers for Hallie, one small football with flames painted over it for Slayden, he had actually found a small pink football with hearts painted onto it for Gannon – it was definitely more a toy than a football because the whole thing was soft and squishy and Ryan couldn't lie about the fact that he had thought about getting one of those for himself – and a box full of Stephen’s most loved chocolate treats. Ryan had to be honest to himself: he was an amazing giver.

The big pink heart-shaped balloon with a small unicorn-pony rearing in the middle of it – yes there was also a rainbow involved – that was tied around his wrist and looking pretty floating over his head was more of a gift to himself than the Gostkowski family but maybe little Gannon would enjoy looking at the picture as well. Ryan had just went with the cheesiest stuff he could find to evoke some holiday spirit and the balloon had definitely been up there with the top five. 

He struggled a bit holding on to all the presents while he tried to hit the bell with his elbow first before he put all his weight onto his left leg so he could try to hit the bell with his right knee. It probably looked ridiculous, but it worked, and Ryan grinned when he could finally hear the sound of the bell from inside.

A few seconds later, Stephen opened up the door for him and blinked in confusion once he saw the array of stuff in Ryan’s arms. He decided not to question it immediately but instead took a step back so his friend could come inside more easily.

“Ryan, you really shouldn’t have brought gifts…” Stephen tried to react properly but couldn’t help the fondness in his voice while he closed the door again. 

“Sorry, that wasn’t your decision, Steph.” Ryan answered with a grin while he took off his shoes before looking around. “So where are your beautiful wife and your gorgeous little two?” A big smile was plastered across his face and Stephen shook his head with a sigh of endearment before leading the way into the living room where Hallie and Gannon were cuddling on the couch, while Slayden was on the floor playing with small figures of horses and cowboys.

Hallie was already dressed to go out and looked beautiful while Slayden was in a really cool cowboy outfit. Gannon was dressed in a Patriots ensemble and looked more than just adorable. “If I had known, Slayden,” Ryan still placed his attention on the older son at first, “I would've come over in costume as well!” he explained before smiling at how Hallie laughed and Slayden looked up at him with big eyes before giggling happily.

When Stephen had asked him if he'd be up for babysitting on Valentine's Day, Ryan had had no chance to say no. Steph had known that he didn't have any big plans since everybody else seemed to be out with their respective dates anyway – and Julian was in Europe, which meant that Danny was either in Europe as well or missing Jules, which also meant no fun with either one of them for Ryan – and Rob had been all mysterious about some secret mission he was planning so... yeah, as sad as it might sound for some people, Ryan really hadn't had anything better to do than babysitting.

But for him it was perfect anyway. He wasn't too keen on partying too much and he loved Stephen's kids. The thought of spending the evening with them, joking around, watching their favorite cartoons before reading them a bedtime story was just perfect. And since they've already had dinner it meant Ryan wouldn't need to cook, which was probably the most important fact for his own and the children's lives.

“Alright, I brought gifts!” Ryan grinned then, as if it wasn't obvious with him carrying all the stuff, before he carefully wiggled the football on fire free. “For the next big football player, Happy Valentine's Day,” Ryan grinned while Slayden caught the ball and jumped up happily before hugging Ryan's leg. “For the beautiful lady that has to endure caring for you three tomboys, Happy Valentine's Day, Hallie.” He smiled again while he gave her the flowers and she smiled at him all soft and warm eyes. “And for the second next big football player.” Ryan laughed before carefully placing the toy football next to Gannon, who grabbed it to cuddle with it immediately. “And something sweet for the one who already is a well… not big, but kind of a football player at least.” Ryan turned around and winked teasingly at Stephen before giving him the box of chocolate. “Happy Valentine's Day, Gostko!”

About half an hour later, Stephen and Hallie were gone and Ryan was on the floor on all fours laughing, with a two-year-old kissing his face and a seven-year-old on his back, obviously needing him as his precious mount to drive the cattle.

Another one and half hours and Ryan brought – Slayden riding piggy back and Gannon up his arms – both kids first towards the bathroom so they could brush their teeth before he helped them change into their awesome pyjamas (Gannon had one patterned with sleepy teddy bears that wore either sleeping hats or dragged a cuddly blanket around, while a whole bunch of dachshunds were playing on Slayden's) so he could drop them off in bed a little later.

They all cuddled up in Slaydens bed at first, Ryan reading them an adventure of Pippi Longstocking, before switching to one of his favorite bedtime stories ever: _No Matter What_ by Debi Gliori. A short one, but one that could properly soothe children into sleep, which seemed to work as Ryan felt Slayden’s weight on his right side and Gannon’s weight in his lap getting heavier and heavier by the second. He smiled and tugged both of them into their beds once he was done reading, careful not to wake them up, before he left both bedroom doors open a hint, just so he could hear it if anything happened. 

He went back to the couch then, watching one or two of the many rom-coms that were constantly on during Valentine's Day and at some point smiled at the way Bradley Cooper woke up his gay football boyfriend Eric Dane with a flower lovingly caressing over the side of his face. Ryan never really decided on his own sexuality and didn't see the need to do so. It was easier to act super straight, being a guy his size in room full of men that were usually at least double his own weight.

But maybe he'd fall in love with a boy one day. Maybe with a girl. He really didn't care, but it was easy to dream about having someone wake him up with a flower caressing over his face. He smiled slightly and looked up when he heard the door to the house opening slowly. Confused, Ryan furrowed his brow and got up, since he hadn't expected Hallie and Stephen to be back before at least midnight and it had just turned 11pm.

“Hey, what are you guys doing back here already?” Ryan asked softly while he walked into the hallway and bit his lips to choke down a laugh once he saw the way Hallie was hanging onto Stephen, almost already asleep. “What happened?” he giggled softly and got closer so he could help keeping Stephen's wife upright while Steph got himself out of his jacket and shoes.

“She never drinks, you know that.” Stephen sounded more than amused and gently rubbed his wife's back when he had her back in his arms. She sighed and cuddled closer, nuzzling her face into his neck. “Well, they brought her the wrong cocktail, two times, and I tried it - there was no way she could've tasted that it wasn't the one without alcohol she had actually ordered.” Stephen was still chuckling, before pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “As you can see, instead of getting funny, or aggressive, my wife gets tired when she's drunk.” Ryan laughed and shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand. “I'll be back in a second,” Stephen just grinned slightly before he easily lifted Hallie up and carried her up the stairs to get her into bed.

A few minutes later, he was back downstairs, still smiling a bit and chuckling when he saw Ryan's highly-amused features. “Did the boys behave?” Stephen asked.

Ryan nodded with a smile. “Amazing as always... I can't believe you're getting cockblocked by a cocktail... that’s so funny,” Ryan then finally had to say before laughing.

Stephen joined right in before softly slapping the back of Ryan's head. “You shut up,” Stephen grinned before shaking his head.

They settled on the couch together and kept on watching rom-coms in a relaxed atmosphere for a while, before Ryan decided to get going. Stephen accompanied him to the door and smiled once Ryan was fully dressed and ready to go.

“Thank you Ryan, really. Despite the whole cock-everything misery, I had a nice Valentine's Day and I can't thank you enough for babysitting for us today. We haven't been out on Valentine's Day for a while.” 

Ryan just smiled before he shook his head. “Don't mention it, man. I put the balloon in your kitchen, by the way. Maybe the unicorn can help cheer up your wife if she feels sick tomorrow.” Ryan laughed again before reaching for his car keys.

“Thank you anyway, see you soon.” Stephen said softly again and for a moment they just looked at each other.

Right until Ryan leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Stephen's lips. “Really, don't mention it.” Ryan mumbled gently against sensitive skin, smiling lovingly when Stephen pressed easily and relaxed against him. They drew apart then with soft expressions on their faces before Stephen winked at Ryan who waved his hand as he turned around to walk back to his car.

Right now he felt like a boyfriend at some point might be the right choice. But being honest with himself: if Gisele wasn't already married to the Clydesdale – who would definitely kick him into another dimension if he approached his wife the wrong way – he'd totally go after her.


	5. Red and White checked Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah believe me I'm still kinda shocked about the fact that I wrote this. But I did... and I did like it. And by now I even like Aaron.... writing literally changes my point of view on so many things. So yes this is some Packers thrown into the mix & the last chapter I did for this :)   
> Was a pleasure celebrating Valentine's Day with you.
> 
> Have fun reading everyone ♥  
> \- Kiray

That things could sometimes get a little weird for couples on Valentine’s Day was not a big surprise to Jordy at all. Still, he knitted his brows as he watched Emily and Olivia drive off, Royal and Brooks waving at their daddy from the backseat. Aaron stood next to him, looking just as confused as Jordy felt. Until about fifteen minutes ago, both men had believed that their girls had decided that they wanted to spend Valentine’s Day _together_.

To them, spending the holiday together had sounded like a plan that would include the four – provided Emily would’ve found a babysitter she liked – or six of them going out to get dinner together, or maybe order something to have a nice movie night. Something they regularly did anyway.

Aaron and Jordy had always been close, but since Olivia and Emily had met and connected, they saw each other all the time. It was a good thing they actually liked each other equally because otherwise working together just to meet up in the evenings or on off days and through all off season as well could’ve been a pain in the ass.

Still, right now Jordy felt out of the loop. He had already been planning on what kind of steak he would’ve wanted to get while getting dressed for the night and right now it didn’t look like those plans were gonna happen at all. Aaron pretty much looked like he was going through similar thoughts as he turned his head towards Jordy to shrug his shoulders slightly.

“So by spending Valentine’s Day together, they actually meant they would spend it together, without us?” Aaron clarified and wrinkled his nose slightly, which made Jordy laugh and nod.

“Seems like it. I guess a wellness treatment for mums and children sounded more seductive to them than dinner with us,” Jordy slowly concluded and shook his head as he looked along the street once more. “Makes sense now though that I had the feeling that Em wasn’t really looking for a babysitter this time. Guess if the boys were planned to go with them from the beginning _she_ knew she wouldn’t need a sitter. Good thing I made two babies though so your girl can carry one of those for the course.” Jordy grinned slightly before both of them sighed at the same time.

After another minute of confused silence Jordy let his head fall back groaning. “Man, I was really looking forward to that damn steak I wanted to get.” He sighed again and looked over at Aaron who laughed slightly and shook his head.

“Tell me about it. I was debating whether I wanted to have steak, tuna, or this amazing shrimp pasta they have at this really fancy place I took Olivia to before Christmas.” He sounded equally disappointed in the change of plans for the evening as Jordy felt. “So what do we do now?” Aaron’s voice was calm but he certainly sounded like he was trying to think of a solution. Always the one trying to find a solution to everything.

Jordy watched his friend for a moment before he started smirking lightly. “Why don’t we take out each other to that fancy place?” He grinned and Aaron’s gaze shot up to meet his eyes, looking confused but equally amused.

“You mean we should just go out? Together? On Valentine’s Day?” Aaron laughed and shook his head. “Listen 87, I really sincerely love you but Coach and the whole publicity crew of our team are gonna rip our heads off if the two of us go out and have a candle-lit dinner on Valentine’s day.” Still, they were both grinning slightly.

“I still feel like we should do _something_.” Jordy wiggled his eyebrows and for a few seconds there was this force between them that neither of them could really explain. But they were definitely thinking the same thing and they knew it. “You’re gonna order, I’m gonna make it pretty!” Jordy exclaimed with a laugh before he jogged back over to the house, turning around at the doorstep and playfully winking at Aaron, who was still laughing.

Twenty minutes later Jordy had basically redecorated Aaron’s living room. He had shoved away furniture, replaced stuff to make more room, found a small table somewhere – Aaron had no idea where but he suspected one of the tables he kept in the basement for parties – managed to get a tablecloth that actually had a red and white checked pattern, candles, even some flowers and everything he had needed to set the table. If Aaron was honest the table looked like it had been photoshopped out of a Hollywood movie scene into his living room.

Jordy was standing proudly next to his accomplishment and grinned. “Don’t tell me you are not impressed, because I’m fucking impressed with myself.” He laughed and Aaron just laughed with him while slightly shaking his head.

The situation seemed unreal and hilarious. They’ve had had dinner with each other so often by now that it never felt like anything special anymore. It was just two friends eating dinner together. But with all the effort it actually did feel a little a little more unique.

They took their time with eating once the food was there. Aaron had chosen well. Nice shrimp appetizers, steak and tuna as the main courses and a secret dessert. Jordy was more than happy with how things had turned out. Not that he didn’t love spending time with Emily. But if somebody would make him choose between where he was right now and a wellness whatever swim course with cucumber slices and flowers in a pool – or whatever the girls were doing – he’d always go for the steak.

“I’m not even sure if Emily would’ve been that good at ordering exactly what I wanted.” He winked at Aaron as he took another huge part of his steak into his mouth and almost sighed around it. It was _so_ good.

“And I’m not sure if Olivia ever managed to get that much romance flowing just because of the atmosphere.” Aaron countered before grinning slightly. They looked at each other, the candle between them and for a second they both got silent, Jordy even stopped chewing before both of their eyes went wide.

“SAXOPHONE!” They exclaimed in unison.

Immediately Aaron was up on his feet reaching for his phone and connecting it to the speakers he owned. He quickly swiped through the menus until he found the right kind of music and settled down opposite of Jordy again afterwards with a broad grin on his lips.

Engaging and really skillfully-played melodies filled the air, the saxophone always being the main act while the rest of the instruments just worked to highlight the protagonist. They both regularly grinned at each other when a particularly awesome solo was played.

Once dessert came up Aaron smiled mysteriously before he went to get it from the kitchen. He took a few minutes which felt a bit weird at first but made perfect sense once he came back. Jordy just laughed when he saw Aaron approaching. “You didn’t…” the receiver mumbled joyfully before laughing out loud when Aaron placed one huge hot fudge sundae between them and offered Jordy a spoon.

“Hey, my Valentine’s date gets treated right.” Aaron just grinned before sitting down again and leaning in to gather up some of the cream with his spoon. Instead of sucking at the spoon himself though he offered it to Jordy who was still chuckling but leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows before catching the spoon with his lips.

“Hmmm, god, so good...” Jordy almost moaned at cream and hot chocolate sauce spreading in his mouth and Aaron smiled softly.

“I’m really glad you like it. I know you can get picky about chocolate.” The quarterback smiled before carefully taking back his spoon and watching his friend for another second.

They shared the whole sundae, feeding each other with playful grins and chuckles, teasing slightly by making the spoons hard to catch sometimes, just because they really liked turning everything into a challenge, and fell back into their chairs at the end groaning loudly.

“Too much food,” Aaron mumbled while trying to rub his belly in a manner to keep himself from getting sick.

“There is never too much food. If it’s too much for you, you are just too weak,” Jordy countered, but groaned as he moved.

“Couch?” Aaron asked weakly.

“Definitely.” Jordy immediately gave in before the room was filled with sighs and moaning as both of them tried to stand up. The noises they made were somewhere in the middle of the scale between pornstar and really old people trying to get out of a beanbag.

“Oh god I feel like the food is just slowly settling in… I’m so disappointed in my dessert-stomach.” Aaron groaned while Jordy was glad he had had the strategically better position. He was already falling down onto the couch again instead of still having to walk a few steps. Poor Aaron.

The older one reached for the water bottle on his way, because he knew they would need it, before he walked over to the sofa and grinned at Jordy who was already turning on the TV and switching to a good channel.

“Glad my date feels at home,” Aaron laughed as he put the water bottle down before leaning over Jordy, who had his back against the backrest and looked up at his quarterback with a broad grin.

“Dude, the couch is big enough for both of us,” Jordy said, while he was still grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at Aaron.

“Shut up.” The older one answered with a soft shake of his head. “Valentine’s Dates in Hollywood end with a kiss or amazing sex. Since I can’t move right now, sex is not an option, but I’ll get my kiss no matter if you want it or not!”

They both laughed at that but Jordy quickly brought his hands up to place them on Aaron’s hips, gently holding him and rubbing calming circles with his thumbs into the other man’s tummy to make him feel better. Jordy smiled when Aaron leaned down further and their noses gently nudged against each other before their lips met in a kiss.

It was sweet but mostly loving. Jordy smiled as he could feel Aaron smile against his lips as well. Their lips were moving softly but definitely not reluctantly. They knew each other, had been down this road once or twice before.

Whoever said that only lovers were allowed to kiss was really missing out.


End file.
